Tina's Water Slide Obsession
by MiTcH67
Summary: Tina has arrived at the newly made Zack Island and can't wait to try all the latest attractions but she has found herself drawn to the water slide and can't help but feel compelled to give it a go despite how dangerous it looks will this end well for her? Based off ProtonJon's stream for DOA 2 Xtreme Beach volleyball: /protonjon/c/3151122


**Author's note: So for those of you who are lost this story is based off a stream ProtonJon did on Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Beach Volleyball, basically he spent 50 minutes sending Tina flying off the water slide for his amusement and so I decided to write a story based on that. **

* * *

**Tina's Water Slide Obsession**

* * *

Tina was stoked she was having an amazing time at the new Zack island so far she had played a round of volleyball did a bit of gambling and even had a butt battle against her new best friend Lisa but now she was at the main attraction she had wanted to try since she first arrived... the water slide.  
Staring up at the long colossal water tube she noticed the turns were sharp and treacherous and there was even a loop de loop but she was determined to finish... no matter what the cost was.

Standing at the top she looked down the edge and gulped it looked a lot shorter when she was staring up at it but now looking down at the rapid water billowing down it seemed a lot more deadly. "What's the worst that could happen though" she said shrugging her shoulders and sat on her tube holding onto the edges before pushing off with a big "WOOOOOOOOOO".

Accelerating down the water she could feel the wind and water spraying her face as she rounded the first corner, "THIS IS AWESOME" she cried out starting to go even faster before hitting a jump and flying high into the air. Slamming down she found herself to close to the edge to turn as her eyes opened wide and her tube flipped up sending her spiralling off the edge of the water slide and into the air. Her tube flying off elsewhere Tina was sent spiralling down towards the ground but somehow survived the fall with only a few scrapes and bruises as she brushed the dirt off her hair "Wooo that was a rush" she yelled finding her tube a few metres away as she picked it up and walked off back towards the hotel for the night.

There at the hotel she found a gift waiting for her from Zack and two from Lisa both which contained a brand new bikini and the newspaper that Tina had given her earlier on during the day. "I wonder if she didn't like it" Tina said cocking her head to the side before shrugging it off there was more important things to do like conquering that water slide tomorrow!

The very next day she stormed past Lisa and climbed to the top of the water slide where she stood "You shall be conquered" she yelled before sliding off down the start of the slide water spraying into her face. Rounding the corners she arrived at the jump off point she had screwed upon before and surprise, surprise she flew through the air hitting the edge and went flipping off into the air again as she face planted onto the dirt below groaning in pain.  
"Oh my god are you alright" Lisa yelled racing over as Tina slowly rose to her feet "I'm fine" was all she said before picking her tube up and climbing back to the top of for another go.

For the rest of the day she would slide down the water slide rounding its corners and going progressively further but the end result was the same she would wipe out at one point or another and go plummeting back down to earth.

Dragging her battered and even more bruised body back to the hotel she dropped onto the bed groaning "TOMMOROW, TOMMOROW SHALL BE THE DAY".

A few days later and the result was not the same she had not conquered the infamous water slide, every single time there was a spot she would screw up on and would go somersaulting off the edge into the air and crash land onto the ground.

Lisa was beginning to worry about Tina and her obsession with this slide as every time she came crashing into the ground she would stand up and go right back with renewed vigour, there was just something about this water slide that compelled her to win almost like an unforseen force was dragging her back up there every time.

Every night after she failed Tina would drag her beaten and broken body back to the hotel to find more gifts from Zack and even Lisa who she assumed had given up considering how cold Tina was being to her.

A week had passed now and still Tina was dragging herself to hell and back going on that slide, Lisa was beginning to worry about her sanity though as every time she would flip off into the air she'd start to sing "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY" before shortly realising in fact she couldn't and would crash onto the ground. She asked her why she was singing that song and all Tina said with a shrug of her shoulders was "That damn song keeps appearing in my head before I stuff up".  
On one particular attempt she ended up wiping out and flipping straight into a tree, as she lay on the branch staring at the slide she still wondered why it was so important to her to win despite the fact she was breaking herself over this.

Apparently even Zack was aware of Tina's predicament as she found a package waiting for her at the hotel one night with a written note. "Hope you're feeling fine here's a gift to cheer you up Zack" unwrapping the gift she found a pineapple was inside as she placed it down on the table "Awww a pineapple how sweet of him" was all she said before hobbling to bed.

Standing atop the slide on what could be considered her 30th attempt or even more she had lost count and the constant head injuries seemed to short out parts of her memory Tina stood there staring down at her nemesis. Sure her body was more purple than white now due to the bruising and she had sustained at least 12 fractures to various parts of her body and numerous amount of surgery would be required but if she could just beat this then her life would be complete.

Racing down the tube she reached the loop de loop as she flew upwards feeling gravity shift away from her and yet to her amazement her boobs always remained upright and perky? Finishing the loop she came crashing down as she rounded a tight corner and continued a long her way as she could spy the finish line in sight FINALLY SHE WOULD WIN. Her tube leapt off the edge of the slide and splashed into the water below as a sense of relief and satisfaction washed over her "SHE HAD WON".

"That was amazing Tina you finally won" Lisa yelled waiting for her at the bottom giving her a hug as Tina stepped back "Yes.. I won" "You can finally enjoy the rest of the resort now?". As Lisa walked away Tina looked back up towards the water slide and could feel it drawing her back up the top again as she couldn't resist. Bending down she picked up her tube as she started climbing back up to the top to resume her gruelling and painful process of trying to beat the slide, it had finally consumed her and she was forever bound to continue sliding down its watery tubes of hell.

Standing at the top she launched off and botched the first corner flipping off into the air as the sun sparkled behind her while she started singing "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY".

RIP Tina we shall always remember you


End file.
